Presenting data in different formats, such as in various charts, tables and graphs can be inconvenient when changing from one format to another, such as when transferring data from a grid-based data view to any number of different chart views of the data. The user workflow is often interrupted during the data analysis process to change from one data presentation format to another. For example, a user may have to use a third-party application, or export data and updates to a different database interface application than the one in use, and then convert back to a visualization library application. A data visualization application may also be limited in the ways in which data can be presented.